Fate's Journey
by iBetYouKnowWho
Summary: The story of Rana, a Sith-turned-Jedi, as she grows up and deals with her new life, love, and other adventures & troubles along the way. Takes place from Pre-TPM until Post-ROTS. -Currently on hold-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Rana is pronounced RAY-NUH, if you're wondering. And I don't own Star Wars-good ole Georgie does. 3**

* * *

_Chapter One_

Not many people have heard of Kallistas, but those who have associate it with Tatooine in its Outer Rim location and desert likeness. However, unlike Tatooine, Kallistas has several low mountain ranges that run across its equator.

Deep in the crevices of these mountains was a population of Dark Jedi. We were called Sith by those from the light side of the force, but always took on a different title.

The Jedi thought their galaxy was peaceful, that no amount of evil existed. But we were always there, and always would be there. Hiding in the shadows, waiting to fulfill our purpose.

My purpose had never been clear to me. The little I knew about the dark side came from my parents, both of them being Sith. That was the only thing I remembered about them, aside from when I was four years old—when the Jedi found us.

Nobody knew why they had led an expedition to the Outer Rim territories. Perhaps they needed to stop at Trevalis for supplies and stumbled upon us. The space station was very close to the mountains, and there was no doubt that they couldn't miss such large amounts of dark Force energy radiating from our caves.

At the time, I had been fast asleep in my bunk. I can still remember my dream. A shining energy, pure and bright, slowly flying towards me. It would've been strange to see light in the mountains, where the only color in our mines was black, but it felt oddly comforting—and warm. I was reaching out, longing to bathe in its heat, when my mother woke me.

"Rana!" she said. I turned to respond to her voice. It had its usual softness, but there was an edge of worry and fear that caused her golden irises to glow a dark yellow. "Rana, you need to get up."

But I could only stare at her, how her dark hair hadn't been brushed and was thrown this way and that. I glanced around the room and noticed that toys and furniture had been strewn about carelessly.

"Rana!" she said again, her eyes flashing. With that, I sat up and rolled off my bed. She didn't wait for me to regain my composure, instead grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the hallway.

As we passed by the front entrance, I saw my father's back as he leaned out the door and glanced around the surrounding caves worriedly. Suddenly, a green light glowed from further down the tunnel, and his posture stiffened. The last thing I saw of him was his dirty white, long-sleeved mining shirt disappearing down the cave and the lightsaber clinging to his dark pants being pulled into his strong grip.

My mother ushered me into a back room and began rummaging through a few storage chests in a mad haste. Finally, she turned around and handed me a large cylinder. It was made of the finest metal and felt heavy in my small hands.

"They'll be here any minute," she muttered to herself, and I could sense the emotions rolling off her in waves. This was unusual—usually my mother kept her composure and remained calm in every situation, never letting her guard down. But now she seemed desperate, as if we were being pursued and had reached a dead end.

And I didn't know it then, but we had.

Footsteps sounded outside the door and I could almost hear my mother's heart pounding inside of her chest. She handed me a torch and quickly lit it.

"Rana, listen to me." She didn't even pause to make sure if I was or not, though I was. "No matter what happens to me, or whatever sounds you hear coming from the mountains, you have to run."

Running.

I was young, but had always been on the move. I had learned to sprint before I had learned to walk. Running was something I was good at.

"Do you understand?"

I stared into her inflamed eyes and nodded slowly, still groggy from an interrupted night's sleep.

My mother had been kneeling in front of me, but now she stood up and walked to the other side of the room, opening a door that I had never known was there. "Now go." She cast a glance in the direction of the front of our cave, and I knew she was tuning herself in to the Force. Her eyes fell back onto me. "Run! Quickly!"

I made a beeline for the door and she shut it behind me, but not before three brown-cloaked figures entered the room. There was a split-second where I caught a glimpse of their emerald- and sapphire-colored blades casting a glow across the dark room. The last thing I saw was tears streaming down my mother's face as she closed her eyes and the hooded beings drove their lightsabers straight through her.

Then the door shut in my face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

My brain had no time to process what had just happened. Instead, it let my feet do all the work as I sprinted down the cave with no intention of stopping. My pulse drowned out all the other sounds around me, and I wasn't going to pause to see if the strangers had caught up to me. I continued to run faster than I'd ever gone before.

When I saw a light from what I learned was the end of the tunnel, I slowed down for a half-second, but then remembered that I couldn't stop and stepped through.

This time, I really did come to a complete halt. I had never seen the light of day, having lived inside the mines and caves for my whole four years of life. The sun blinded me and I squinted so hard that my eyes almost closed themselves.

When I finally adjusted to the brightness, I looked around and could only see sand. It stretched out before me for miles upon miles and I felt my small heart sink as I realized there was no place to go.

Then, I turned to face the mountain and realized that I could take a trail around to get to Trevalis. I hadn't ever seen it, but something whispered the word into my mind and without a second thought, I was off again.

* * *

Whether it had been hours or even half a day, I didn't know. All I knew was that my tongue was so dry that it felt like a chunk of sand, and my head was spinning from running without rest.

The only thing that cheered me up was the sight of a spaceport a few meters in front of me, with ships flying in and out and its large doors constantly opening and closing. Considering Kastillas was isolated and didn't get much business, the hustle-and-bustle was a rare sight. Still, it brought me comfort and I found the energy to trudge a bit further and enter Trevalis.

I spotted a few hooded figures to my right and slid into the shadows, remembering what they had done to my mother. After they had passed I dragged myself through the port, not quite sure what I was looking for.

A voice from my left side startled me.

"I don't care that these Jedi have _urgent business_ to attend to, I have goods to deliver and can't be late!"

The words came from a tall, well-built man who seemed to be in his late-twenties. His green eyes flashed wildly as he moved his hands around to exaggerate his point. The figure he was addressing was a spaceport officer, probably denying him permission to leave Trevalis.

The man opened his mouth to say more but spotted me and froze. I must've been quite a sight, with sand in my hair and dirt lining my clothes. But none of that seemed to matter to him—he only noticed the pained expression on my face and rushed over to me.

"Hello there," he said, reaching down and brushing my arm gently. I flinched at his touch, wondering if he was secretly one of the robed figures with green and blue lightsabers. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you."

For a second he reminded me of my father, the way his hair mopped itself on top of his head and how his sideburns danced down his cheeks, although his hair was red and my father's was black.

"You look like you could use a drink," he told me, and pulled out a silver canteen from the back pocket of his dark trousers. I gulped it down eagerly and finished it off a few moments later. The officer, figuring that their conversation was over with, left.

The man in front of me didn't stand up; instead staying crouched in front of me. "You've come a long way, hm?"

I could barely nod my head, afraid that any words would cause me to collapse from exhaustion.

"Where are your parents?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Tears sprung up in my eyes. "I don't know—gone."

His emerald irises glazed over in thought. "You need something to eat?"

I nodded again.

"Here. Come with me." He reached out his large hand and I accepted it warily, but could only walk a few steps before sitting down. The man proceeded to pick me up and carry me across the spaceport and to a docking bay, where a large freighter was waiting.

Within minutes we were inside a dining room, and a droid had set plates overflowing with food in front of us. I wolfed down everything given to me and drank two glasses of a strange, but tasty, orange substance.

The whole time I ate I was aware of the man watching me. When I finished and stared at him, I noticed that he appeared to be contemplating something. It felt like forever before he spoke.

"What's your name?" he questioned.

"Rana," I replied.

"Well, little Rana," he said, leaning forward in his seat and clasping his hands together on the table in front of us, "I'm Iaco Stark, and if you couldn't tell, this is my ship."

I nodded politely, but couldn't help frowning a little. "It's kinda ugly."

Iaco laughed a good, hearty laugh. "She's not much, but enough to get me by until I have enough credits to buy something better."

I smiled. "I see."

There was another silent pause, but Iaco spoke up again. "I'd like to propose an offer to you, Rana."

"Yes?" I tried to raise an eyebrow, but it must've failed because he chuckled.

"How would you like to live with me on this ship?" His green eyes shined as he grinned. "You'll have a warm bed, three meals a day, and proper schooling."

I thought about what my mother said, that I should keep running. Did flying count?

I decided it did. "Okay."

Iaco smiled at me again and stood up. "Come on, then. You need to rest; you've had a long day."

We went to a spare room in the back of the ship, where a bed was already made. The second after Iaco had tucked me in, I was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

I leaned over the contents inside the hood of the hovercraft, biting my lower lip in concentration.

_What a mess_, I thought. _Leave it to Iaco to give me a run-down piece of junk_.

Long strands of black hair fell in my eyes, and I impatiently blew them away. Arris, the woman who had been living with us for the past year, loved to experiment with my hair. Hers was a nice light brown color, but short and unworthy of any sort of fancy hairstyle, so she resorted to playing with mine. Years of growing it out left it long and unruly, and today she had given up cooperating with it, putting it in a simple braid down my back. Unfortunately, it seemed to have a mind of its own, and hairs had begun to slip out of their hold one-by-one.

The good news was that I wouldn't have to deal with it—or this hovercraft—for very long. Iaco had sent me on a short errand and once it was over, we would be off again, putting millions of kilometers between us and Troiken.

I honestly didn't mind the planet, but the quality of its hovercrafts had severely biased my opinion. If I couldn't get to the nearest trading market in a hundred-credit piece of junk, how was I supposed to have a positive attitude about this place?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focused on the task at hand. _As soon as you fix this thing and buy what Iaco needs, you can leave._

It was easier said than done. Something had lodged itself in-between the repulsorlift and main engine, and didn't intend on budging anytime soon. It didn't help that I was in a public spaceport and people were watching me, probably amused by my mechanic skills.

Having enough with their stares and murmurs interfering with my concentration level, I grabbed the blaster that was clipped onto the right side of my pants and took a few shots at the machinery in front of me. As the smoke cleared, I stared at the destroyed contents with satisfaction—until I realized that I still had to get to the trading center, and the craft was now completely useless.

"_Kriff_," I muttered under my breath, kicking the vehicle for good measure. Being around pirates and smugglers had largely expanded my vocabulary, and I frequently swore when Iaco and Arris weren't nearby.

I looked up and noticed that more people had turned to gape at me. "What?" I spat crossly, and they turned away, embarrassed. _That's what I thought_.

I sat there for a few more minutes, wondering what I was going to do. A voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Need some help?"

I whirled around to face a boy about my age. He was wearing tan robes and brown boots. He had medium-colored, short brown hair that stuck up in some places and hung in front of his face in others. When he stepped closer I saw that his eyes were an interesting light green.

"If you think you can help this… _thing_," I said, gesturing to the hovercraft beside me, "then be my guest."

He walked up and examined its interior. "What did you do? Blast it to bits?"

I smirked as cockily as a nine-year-old could. "That's about right."

He looked at me oddly. "You look pretty young to be shooting up things."

My grin quickly turned into a frown. "And you look pretty young to be telling me what to do and not do."

"Sorry." He held up his hands in mock defense and took a step backwards.

"You'd better be," I sneered.

There was a short, awkward silence. Then he said, "Well, I guess I'd better be going. I could've fixed your hovercraft, but it appears you don't want my help." He turned to go and paused, preparing for me to usher him back.

I rolled my eyes. "_Fine._ Fix it."

"What's the magic word?" he teased, turning back around to face me.

I pretended to think. "Hmm… Stang?"

He blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"It means 'please' in Alderaanian," I lied.

"Oh… Okay." He nodded, still a bit lost, but then remembered the hovercraft and regained his composure. I stood next to him and watched skeptically as he once again took a look at the respulsor and engine.

But then, something peculiar happened.

He looked around to make sure I was the only one watching, then waved his hand in front of the machines. Within a second, the object had jostled from its spot in-between the machinery and was resting in his outstretched palm.

I squinted at it in disbelief.

_What? How?_

I turned to gape at him. "Who _are_ you?"

He straightened himself up to his full height, which wasn't very tall, and crossed his arms over his little chest. "I am Grim Masseus, Padawan of Plo Koon and loyal to the Jedi Order."

I had heard about the Jedi before—most beings in the spaceports spoke of them fondly. However, they didn't bode well with the pirates or smugglers, and especially not with Iaco and Arris, which meant they didn't sit too nicely with me either.

"No," I responded slowly, knowing what I had to do. "You're dead." In a swift motion, I had reached into the hilt attached to the left side of my belt and had pulled out my lightsaber. I ignited it and the red blade hissed to life.

I'd used my lightsaber on plenty of occasions, when a smuggler or bounty hunter would break a deal with Iaco. It didn't take much to bring them down, especially since they wouldn't expect a little kid to lunge out at them. I had learned to parry bullets from the very beginning, which also gave me an advantage.

But something told me that this boy, Grim, had more than a blaster.

His speed matching my reflexes, he pulled his own blade from the clasp attached to his tan belt. It was a shimmering light blue, and just the color alone was enough to knock my brain off-balance and send me spiraling into the past.

The last time I had seen one of those… I couldn't even remember how long it had been. Too long.

"You." I gasped. "You're one of them."

He ignored me and closed his eyes as if to summon something, then held his blade out in a stance which he had clearly spent hours practicing. Trying to look impressive, I attempted to match his position but ended up poising in a way that made me look half as intimidating, and twice as stupid.

The boy didn't seem to notice me at all; instead making the first move like someone else was guiding him. I managed to snap out of my trance and block his attack. Just as quickly as the first time he'd struck, he moved around to lunge at my other side. I barely had enough time to bring my lightsaber against his before he aimed for my abdomen.

I then felt a strange presence settling upon me. It was dark and approached me like an old friend, and at the same time was seductive. I couldn't resist and let it sink in, basking in its soothing tendrils.

This time, I felt Grim's next attack before it came, and spun in a full circle as I threw myself forward to bring my red blade against what should have been his neck. Multi-colored sparks erupted into the air as our sabers clashed.

I felt him pushing on his lightsaber and in turn pressed weight against mine, gritting my teeth at the force I had to exude. A strange feeling floated from my fingertips as my Old Friend sent Grim and his lightsaber hurtling backwards.

I stared at my fingers in wonder, but quickly refocused on the fight once Grim was back on his feet and barreling towards me. I easily blocked his attack but my balance was thrown off from the speed he'd used. Soon though, I'd regained my footing and we'd met several more times in a series of elegant spins and hand motions.

We fought like this for at least another hour, maybe two. A layer of sweat coated our young faces and the sun had begun to set, but neither of us was willing to surrender to the other. We were both marred with pride, a fault that caused us to press on to the point of utter exhaustion.

I don't know what exactly happened, but one moment we were fighting and the next we had collapsed onto the now-empty spaceport balcony floor, with our lightsabers extinguished and lying beside us. Our sides heaved as our bodies struggled to recover from the hours of endless dueling.

When I was finally breathing regularly, I turned my head to gaze at Grim. "You're a really good fighter," I said.

He returned my stare. "So are you."

My insides were screaming at me not to, but I gave in and held out a dirty palm. "Truce?"

"Definitely." He smiled and we shook hands.

We sat there for awhile in silence, admiring the sky as it became dark and stars shone overhead.

"What's your name, anyway?" Grim asked.

"Rana." I breathed in deeply. "Rana Stark." Suddenly, the last word had me up on my feet again. "Oh, no! I was supposed to get the supplies and meet Iaco back at the freighter!"

Grim jumped up as well. "What? You have to go?"

I wasn't even listening to him. "Oh kriff, he's gonna _kill_ me…" I jumped into my fixed hovercraft and turned on the engine.

"You're leaving?" Grim asked again.

"Yes. I have to go," I told him. My hair fell into my eyes and I pushed it away hastily, not caring how much it would hurt when Arris combed it out later. I was about to leave when the desperation in the boy's voice stopped me.

"Wait!" he said. I looked into his eyes and saw genuine sadness. "Will we ever see each other again?"

Afraid of what would happen if I answered him directly, I just continued to stare. "I'll remember you, Grim Masseus." Then a cloud of dust surrounded him as I sped away into town.

However, I didn't get very far. I was about ten kilometers from the trading center when I saw it.

The freighter appeared to have left the spaceport a few minutes earlier. It launched itself into the sky and shot off into hyperspace. My neck ached as I stared up at it leaving, and my heart wrenched in recognition and the realization that it was never coming back.

It was Iaco's ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Kind of a blah chapter, but still necessary.**_  
_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

My small brain could hardly process what had just happened. I didn't try to think about why Iaco and Arris would leave me behind, knowing that their return was most certainly not up for debate. They weren't coming back.

What I did realize was that I had to get back to Grim, the only person I knew in this foreign spaceport, and hope that whoever watched over him would take me along to wherever they were headed. If they didn't accept me then I would be stranded again, like I had been so many years before.

I quickly turned the hovercraft back around and began zooming my way back to the spaceport in Veterned, ignoring the angry looks from passers-by and their complaints of my breaking whatever speed limits had been set up. I desperately longed for my Old Friend to increase my speed, but it seemed to have abandoned me for the moment.

I pulled into the balcony where Grim and I had fought, just in time to see the former walking back into the spaceport.

"Wait!" I yelled, but my voice was drowned out by the sound of my vehicle's engine. Without bothering to turn it off, I jumped out and sprinted inside the building in the direction that Grim had gone.

"Grim!" I looked around the empty hangar area. "Grim!" I took a left down a long hallway and then curved my way through more tunnels. My feet carried me over to the opposite side of the spaceport, where several ships were being loaded with cargo and prepared to take off. I spotted Grim behind several crates of spices and hurled myself in his direction.

"Grim!" I skidded to a stop in front of him and smiled, out of breath. His eyes were focused on something else in front of him, though, so I turned my head upwards also. What I saw made my eyes widen and caused my legs to shake.

Iaco sometimes told me of his adventures around the galaxy, on certain nights when I couldn't sleep or wanted a simple bedtime story. In my mind he had been everywhere, and the places he hadn't gone to, Arris had.

She'd mentioned Dorin to me, once, and how calling the Kel Dor ugly was an understatement. I didn't fully understand what she meant until I gazed upon the being standing in front of Grim—though he was more terrifying than ugly.

The ridges in his rust-colored face made it appear as though his head had been squished by someone's palm, over and over again, until they were satisfied with their creation. He had a black mask covering his eyes, mouth, and nose that made him look half-cyborg, and when he smiled it raised a bit.

At least, I thought he was smiling. For all I knew, he could've been bearing ferocious canines behind that mask, sizing me up and thinking about what a wonderful meal I'd have made.

I stepped backwards and hid behind the crate nearest to me, trembling wildly.

"Rana?" Grim turned away from the creature and peered around the box to look at me curiously. "What are you doing here?" He noticed that I was shaking and cast a glance at the Kel Dor over his shoulder. "Don't worry about him; that's my master, Plo Koon. He won't hurt you, I promise."

I unfolded myself from the fetal position, but still kept a safe distance from his master. "I—Iaco, he… he left without me." I felt tears well up in my eyes, blurring my vision. "I don't know what to do or why he left, and now I'm stuck here alone—"

"It's okay," Grim said, reaching over and resting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure Plo Koon and I can take you back home with us."

I gave his master an uncertain and pointed look.

"Relax." Grim smiled kindly. "He's not scary, once you get to talk with him. Come on." He tugged on the edge of my long-sleeved black shirt and dragged me in front of the Kel Dor.

"What have we here?" the latter asked, gazing down at me through his mask. He reached forward and at first I shrank from his touch. He proceeded to lay his thumb against the middle of my forehead and I suddenly relaxed. A feeling of calmness spread throughout my body and I felt my limbs loosening. It was similar to my Old Friend, but less tempting and more peaceful—offering comfort instead of power. I smiled.

"Your little friend is quite strong with the Force," Plo Koon told his apprentice.

"Oh, I know," Grim said. "We were dueling earlier. She has an awesome li—"

For some reason, I had a feeling that telling Plo Koon about my scarlet-colored lightsaber wasn't such a good idea. What if he decided to strike me down like the others had my mother and my people? I kicked Grim in the shin to shut him up.

"Li—um, light-colored… knife." Even Grim was unsure of his own words, but he looked up at his master and plastered an even bigger grin onto his face. "But we didn't fight with weapons or anything; just hand-to-hand combat. Only sometimes we moved objects."

"Impressive," Plo Koon said, smiling down at us. "I was wondering what you were up to while I was away."

"I stayed in the spaceport just like you told me to, Master," Grim said proudly.

"I had no doubt that you wouldn't." The Kel Dor's mask raised again as his mouth turned upwards. "Now, are you ready to head back home?"

Grim bobbed his head up and down. "Of course."

"All right then, let's go." Plo Koon turned to board the nearest fighter but Grim stopped him.

"Master," he said, preparing to launch into a question. Koon turned to look at him, patiently resting his arm on the doorway of the ship. "Can we take Rana with us?"

The Jedi Master looked me up and down. I caught something shining behind his mask as his silver irises sparkled upon meeting my gold ones.

"I suppose so," he finally replied, and then said to me, "Come, little one. You may stay with us until either I or The Council finds a family for you."

Grim shot me a million-credit smile and the three of us boarded the ship. I stared out the window as we entered hyperspace and left Troiken behind, wondering just where this journey would take me next.

* * *

**A/N: All right, I'm just curious. Is anyone reading this story and enjoying it at all? Like, so far? I honestly don't care if you have criticism; I'd just like to hear some feedback. So if you've been reading this could you please leave a review? Just, saying anything? Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry if this one's a bit of a drag**, **but I had to get it out of the way. After this it's time for some fun stuff :) Thank you to those who are bearing with me (if there are any at all).**_  
_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Iaco had always made a point to stay as far away from Coruscant and its surrounding planets as possible. He'd never told me why, but as we broke through the planet's atmosphere and began hurtling towards the ground, it all became clear to me.

I was soon enveloped in a feeling just like the one that Plo Koon had given me when he pressed his thumb to my brow. I made a connection with this feeling and the Jedi, realizing that there must've been hordes of them on this planet—a good reason to steer clear if you were a pirate like Iaco.

After we had landed safely, a hoverbus was waiting to escort us to the Jedi Temple. I filed inside behind Grim and Plo Koon, and decided to take the window seat. Surprisingly, although I had traveled to many planets in the past, I hadn't ever really toured any of the major cities.

It was for this reason that the busyness of Coruscant interested me. I pressed my palms against the window and stared out in awe as skyscrapers flew by and hovercrafts zoomed past each other. A building far taller and more magnificent than the others appeared in the distance, outlining the pink-and-orange sky. Grim told me that it was where all the Jedi lived, and where I would meet the Jedi High Council.

At the front of the Temple, a group of Jedi and politicians greeted us warmly. A female Togruta, who introduced herself as Shaak Ti, led me inside and gave me a small tour before taking me to a back room. She washed my clothes, bathed me, redressed me in said clothes, and began to work on my hair. The different liquids she'd used had made it smooth, silky, and easy to work with. In no time she'd woven it into a style similar to a braid, but instead of using three strands she'd used four.

"Do you like it?" she asked, smiling at me as I examined myself in the mirror hanging on the wall.

I nodded, and a few shorter strands slipped out like they always did. It amazed me how well the Togruta could work with human hair, considering the fact that she herself had montrals and lekku.

I gazed down at my outfit and smiled in satisfaction as happy memories flooded my mind. The long-sleeved black shirt, white vest, rough brown trousers, and black knee-length boots had been my companions for years. I tightened the strap on my belt until it hugged my sides comfortably. My blaster was in its usual spot in the right-hand holster, but I had left my lightsaber with Grim… just in case.

"Ready to face the big, scary Council members?" Shaak teased. She didn't wait for an answer; instead taking my hand and gently guiding me down the hallway.

"Why do I have to see them?" I asked, staring up at her.

"Well," she began, "Master Koon wants to have you trained as a Jedi, since you're very strong in the Force. In order to do that, he needs permission from the Council because he already has several apprentices. Plus, you're much older than the usual age that a Padawan begins his or her training."

"What if I can't be a Jedi?"

"Then we'll look into finding a home for you." She smiled. "So it's a win-win situation."

I wasn't quite sure if that was true, considering both situations seemed like a loss to me. I didn't exactly want to become one of the murderers that destroyed my parents and people, and being thrown into another house with more people that I didn't know was definitely not on my to-do list. But I kept silent as we continued down the corridor… that is, until another question popped into my brain.

"Master Ti?" I said, my voice wavering from fear of judgment.

"Yes, little one?" she replied patiently. We rounded a corner.

"What's the Force?"

She stopped abruptly and stared at me with widened black pupils. Her mouth opened in shock, but she closed it once the door next to us opened.

"It will be explained to you later," she barely had time to whisper before we were ushered into an oval-shaped room. There were twelve Jedi sitting in elegant red chairs that were arranged in the shape of a semi-circle. Standing in the center of the room were Plo Koon and Grim, and the sight of them made me smile.

Shaak Ti guided me over to the two of them and I stood beside them.

"Master Ti, you may take Master Koon's seat for this meeting," a male human with dark skin said, motioning to the only empty chair. The Togruta gave my arm a reassuring squeeze before wrapping her brown robes around herself and sitting in her designated seat.

I glanced around shyly at the twelve Masters. The selection of Jedi was very diverse; I couldn't spot more than two of a certain species. Beings from all different areas of the galaxy were present.

The Chalactan female seemed impatient to start. "Master Koon," she said, as soon as Shaak Ti had taken a seat, "What exactly is the meaning of this?" Her brown eyes looked at me with such scorn that I felt myself shrinking.

Plo Koon laid a clawed hand on my shoulder and looked back at the one who had spoken to him. "My apprentice Masseus found this girl in the spaceport on Troiken. As she is very strong in the Force, I would like to train her."

"You forget your place, Master Koon," the male Zabrak spoke up. He opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by the human.

"It would appear so." The latter looked at Plo Koon sternly. "You _are_ aware that she is far too old?"

"An exception was made for young Skywalker," Koon said, shifting uncomfortably under the Jedi's strict gaze.

"And thought, you did, that make another, we would?" a female spoke up. She was a small green creature and looked identical to one sitting beside the human, aside from the fact that she had long brown hair piled on top of her head.

"Too many exceptions have already been made in your name," a Quermian said.

The Lannik nodded his agreement. "You already have several apprentices, a rarity in itself."

An Iktotchi male was about to speak up, but was cut off by the green being that sat next to the dark-skinned human.

"Afraid, you must not be," he told me, noticing my clear discomfort from the conversation. He smiled kindly and motioned me forward with a long fingernail. As badly as I wanted to trust him, I couldn't help but stay glued to my spot next to Grim, with Plo Koon's warm hand on my shoulder.

The Kel Dor gently guided me to the front of the group, so that I was within plain sight of the two green creatures and the human, who seemed to be the head of the Council.

"Tell us, young one," the human said. "What do you call yourself?"

"Rana." My voice came out in a wavering rasp. "Rana Stark."

A look was exchanged between the three of them, one that was impossible to miss. I sensed an air of disapproval and color rose to my cheeks.

"Were you born with that surname?" the man asked.

I shook my head. "It's my adoptive father's. I've just always used it."

"And what about your parents?"

"Dead." I raised my eyes, which were now a darkened yellow from so many different emotions, and made eye contact with the three Jedi in front of me. "They were killed by men in brown hoods and green and blue lightsabers, along with the rest of my people."

This seemed to disturb them greatly, as if they had no foreknowledge of it. The two green creatures exchanged looks of confusion, but not before they saw the Cerean next to them rest his head in his hands.

"Master Mundi," the green male said. "Know of this massacre, do you?"

Mundi lifted his head, displaying a pair of pale eyes filled with sorrow. "Yes. It was of Dooku and Sifo-Dyas's doing."

A sudden silence filled the room, which made it clear that the two beings mentioned were not a pleasant topic discussion. I peeked through the dark curtain of hair that covered my face and saw Shaak Ti's black eyes shining with tears.

The human cleared his throat, prepared to move on, and addressed me again. "Master Koon says you are strong in the Force. Who taught you before your little rendezvous on Troiken?"

"Taught me?" I was taken aback. "No one, Master."

Again, more looks were exchanged, even less subtle than last time.

"This is outrageous," a Tholothian female blurted. She had been quiet throughout the meeting, but I had been able to tell that she was holding something in. "How could a girl with no Jedi experience possibly teach herself the ways of the Force?"

"Disturbing, this is," the female green creature agreed.

There was another silence, only to be broken by the Cerean.

"There is much darkness in her," Mundi told those surrounding him. "It's as if the dark side of the Force has already settled itself upon her." The other Masters nodded their agreement; it was obvious that they had sensed this also.

The male green creature hummed. "Tried to, it has." He looked up and made sure to keep eye contact with every Jedi in the room. "Though still a child, she is."

"What exactly are you suggesting, Master Yoda?" the human asked him. "That there is time to take away the hatred before it consumes her?"

Yoda gazed at me fondly, and I could tell he had already taken a liking to me, in an odd way. "Make another exception, we must," he sighed, nodding. "But train her, Plo Koon cannot."

Shaak Ti shifted in her seat. "I will take her, Master," she said softly, and all the eyes in the room turned her way. "If it's all right," she added.

"Acceptable, it seems," Yoda told her. He glanced around at the other Jedi in satisfaction. "Adjourned, this meeting is."

Looks of shock were thrown his way. I was rather stunned myself at how the green creature had decided this on his own accord, without the consent of the others.

"Master Yoda," the human said, concern edging his voice. "Are you sure about this?"

"If sure, I was not, then come to this meeting, I would not have." And with that, the old Master was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Bit of a shortie. Sorry if**** anything's rushed, but the main focus of this story is going to be when Rana is in her teen years, so right now I'm trying to put in all the stuff from her childhood and wrap it up a bit before I move on.**_  
_

* * *

_Chapter Six_

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"_Hee, hee!_"

As soon as the shriek of laughter erupted from behind me, I knew we were all doomed. I whirled around and pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shh!"

But the damage had been done.

The line of children behind me soon burst into giggles, and loud guffaws echoed throughout the entire library. I recognized Grim's ringing laugh as it traveled down the corridor and flooded my ears.

I turned back around and began to run in his direction. The other children, thinking it was a game, were soon at my heels.

I rounded a corner to see Grim, Master Koon, and Master Ti all observing pieces of old data with a laugh. Curious as to what they were chuckling about, I barged into the room.

Unfortunately, the children followed.

One minute we were all in an organized line, and the next we had barreled our way through the door in a confusing array of dive-rolls, trips, tumbles, and jumps. In no time, I found myself buried underneath a pile of giggling young Jedi, and couldn't help but to let out a snort—another foolish move.

It was as if my snicker had set off a bomb. The Jedi laughed even harder, their screeches bouncing off the hollow walls around us. Amidst all of their loud laughter, I heard Grim and the two Masters chortling also, and couldn't hold in a second snigger. The group erupted into giggles once more and I knew that I had to join in—it would be pointless to resist.

A few minutes later, Master Ti began to peel the children off me. As soon as I was uncovered, I stood up and stretched my aching limbs.

"Now, younglings," Plo Koon said, as seriously as he could muster, "How many times have we told you not to run around screaming inside of the library?"

Several snorts were heard, and soon we had burst into laughter again.

"Apparently, not enough," Shaak Ti told him with a smile. She met the eyes of a girl about a year older than me. "Saryn, could you take these Padawans back to the Temple, please?"

The girl nodded, her reddish-brown hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Thank you."

The group filed out the door, still sharing grins and the occasional snicker. Shaak Ti turned to me, her face filled with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Don't worry, Master." I smiled warmly up at her. "I'm perfectly fine."

Grim looked at me, his green eyes shining. "One day, those kids will be the death of you."

"Next time, I'll be sure to drag you down with me," I replied, smirking.

"We'll see about that."

Plo Koon couldn't suppress a smile. "All right, you two. That's enough."

Master Ti closed the old data hologram that was being displayed. "Go along now. Master Koon and I need to return this to the archives."

"Yes, Master," Grim and I chanted simultaneously. We turned to each other and exchanged a grinning look, which clearly said, _I'll race you_. Soon we had dashed out the door and down the hallway. Masters Koon and Ti watched us leave with a smile.

* * *

It was my favorite time of day on Coruscant—nighttime.

Grim and I climbed to the upstairs portion of the apartment that I shared with Shaak Ti. We opened a window that led to the outside balcony and laid down on it for a bit, while our masters had a quiet discussion below.

Times like this made me miss Iaco. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and all the stars and surrounding planets were exposed. The clear night made me stare up in wonder, pondering just where he was at the moment, and if he missed me at all. Or what had happened to Arris. Had they finally gotten married?

Grim raised a hand up, as if he could touch the stars, and moved his finger around, trying to connect the dots. "I want to travel to every planet in every system and sector of the galaxy." He turned to look at me. "Do you ever wonder what's out there?"

I didn't need to wonder—too often in the past couple years had I been reminded of what _was_ out there. Of my past.

"Well, once we're Knights we'll be able to go on missions all over the place," I managed to say.

He made a humming noise. "But it wouldn't be the same."

"What do you mean?" I turned my head to look at him oddly.

He didn't meet my eyes at first; instead fixing his gaze on the sky before finally turning back to me—and ignoring my question. "Can I see your lightsaber?"

Somehow I knew he didn't mean the green one that I'd had for the last two years. With a sigh, I reached down into my left boot and pulled out the long cylinder. I placed it into his eager hands and he ignited it, gazing in awe as the red blade hissed to life.

Grim always had a strange fascination with my lightsaber, but not necessarily in a bad way. I believe it marveled him to think that somewhere across the galaxy, there was an enemy. An unstoppable force that perhaps only he could destroy.

A strange feeling settled upon me as I watched the scarlet glow project onto his face and curious eyes—a feeling I hadn't sensed in at least twenty months. My Old Friend was nearby. I hadn't paid much attention in the Academy recently, but I now knew that my Old Friend was a bad thing. And to see it approach Grim, well, I couldn't have that.

"I think we should put it away," I whispered, and extinguished it before he could resist. I slid it back into my boot and stood up, prepared to head inside.

"Rana, wait," Grim said.

I paused in the doorway and turned around.

"Were you one of them?" His bright eyes shone with a hint of fear. "A Sith, I mean."

My stomach churned oddly, and I already knew the answer.

"I don't know," I lied, biting my lip. "I hope not." I turned back around to leave, but found Plo Koon standing there. My heart skipped a beat. Had he overheard us?

"Ready to go, Grim?" he asked his apprentice.

Grim exchanged a look with me, which let me know he was thinking the same thing, but then met the Jedi's gaze. "Yes, Master. Goodnight Rana."

"Goodnight Grim; Master Koon." I nodded politely at each of them. They exited and I returned to the balcony, gazing out over the railing at the darkened city of Coruscant. I looked up at the sky and my next sentence came out as a whisper.

"Goodnight Iaco."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To my two beautiful reviewers: I have a little something for you at the bottom of this page. ;)  
**

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

"There's a big trip today," Shaak Ti told me. I was sitting cross-legged in front of her on the floor of our apartment. She had just washed my hair and was currently brushing it out. "Master Kenobi and his apprentice are going with Yaddle to Mawan."

I made an _mm_-ing sound, although I wasn't too interested. "Why?"

"I'm not sure." She yanked out a knot, and I flinched. "Only the Council knows the reason, and Master Koon didn't tell me much."

The mention of the Kel Dor made me think of his apprentice, and I smiled eagerly. "Do I get to train with Grim today?" I asked, tilting my head back to stare up at my master.

She returned the smile, and straightened my head so that she could finish up my hair. "Of course. Anakin will be with you too, so that he can get in a bit of practice before he leaves."

I felt myself hunching over in disappointment. Anakin Skywalker was a few years older than me and Grim, and always found it necessary to boast about anything and everything—his Force skills, his destiny as The Chosen One, and his advancement in lightsaber techniques. When I first became a Padawan, I had treated him nicely, but after two years his attitude was really starting to wear down on me.

I was supposed to always be at peace with myself and those around me, but something about that kid made me want to slice an innocent child in half. It didn't help that whenever we dueled, he was fueled by anger himself. There were times when I often thought about calling him out on it, and exposing the darkness inside of him to everyone else, but just as soon realized that it would make me no better.

"You have to respect him, Rana," Master Ti warned, probably sensing my out-of-control emotions.

I sighed, trying not to sound whiny. "But Master, he's so full of himself—"

"Shh." She pressed a red finger to my lips, and pat-dried my hair with her other hand. "Ignore the angry feelings, and try to focus on his good qualities."

I bit my tongue, holding back the question _What if there are none?_

"Then focus on the light side of the Force. Let it guide you." She stood up, finished with my hair. "Never give in to the hate."

I stood up also. "I'll try, Master."

"Good." Shaak Ti smiled, sensing my honesty. "Ready to go?"

I tightened my beige bodice and grabbed the tan robe hanging next to me, sliding it around myself. "Yep."

The two of us headed out the apartment door and down the hallway, in the direction of the Academy. As I strode beside my master, I looked upon her tall Togrutan figure and felt my small heart swell with pride. These past few years had strengthened our relationship to the point where I thought of her as my mother—even more so than Arris, or my biological parent.

If Shaak Ti detected my admiration, she didn't show it. We continued down the next several corridors, taking a few turns here and there, until the large doors of the Academy came into focus.

"Remember," was all my master told me, before she disappeared in the direction we had come from.

I nodded to myself and stepped through the doors of the training center. All around me, Padawans were meditating, dueling, levitating objects (and themselves), or absorbing information that the Masters were teaching them. I spotted Grim by his usual spot at the dueling arena, and he waved me over.

"Good news," he panted. It was obvious that he had just finished a duel; his brown hair was matted down against his forehead and his sides were heaving. "Anakin won't have time to train before he leaves. Apparently their mission is urgent."

I smiled in relief, and he began to comb out his hair. I reached up and helped push it away from his brow.

He nodded a thank-you and continued. "Want to go see them off?"

"Sure." The two of us headed outside and over to a landing platform, where a fighter was loaded and ready to go. I caught a glimpse of a tall, brown-robed figure who must've been Obi-Wan, and two smaller Jedi—Anakin and Master Yaddle.

The ship's window closed over their heads and the fighter rose off the platform. A few apprentices had come outside to join me and Grim, and we all waved goodbye as the ship shot off into the clouds and disappeared.

"So, Rana."

"So, Grim."

I didn't hear him behind me but knew what he was about to do from previous times of being deceived. As fast as lightning, I whipped out my lightsaber to defend my back before he lunged forward to almost slice it in half.

"Gotcha." I smirked, and we both extinguished our sabers. We walked back into the training center and, as Grim approached the dueling arena, I had a feeling what was coming next.

"This is far from over," he joked with a grin, grabbing a training sword. We weren't allowed to duel with real blades for obvious reasons.

I picked up my own weapon and held it in a ready stance. "You're on."

We both smiled and jumped into a fight, and soon the world around me slipped away as I lost myself in the Force's peaceful guidance.

* * *

Later that day, Master Yoda had all of us younglings gathered together in a small room adjacent to the Academy. We were all sitting cross-legged in the air, meditating and letting the Force flow through us.

"Communicate with the Force, you must," Yoda had told us. "Like a friend, you should treat it."

I understood what he was trying to say. If you never talked to a friend or kept in close contact, and then called on them in a time of need, they would abandon you. Since we relied on the Force, it was important to stay on good terms. Plus, the more we meditated, the more knowledge and peace was also given to us.

The past two years, I had learned to meditate deeply. I never showed it, but Iaco's abrupt departure had left my emotions in a jumble. I explained it to Master Ti one night, and she showed me the relaxations of meditation.

So there I was sitting, in the small room, letting the Force travel inside me and repair my scars. It felt like lying in the middle of a grassy meadow and bathing in the healing rays of the warm sun.

Suddenly, something snapped me out of my trance. I glanced up to see if anyone else had felt it and saw a strange expression cross Master Yoda's face. He laid a tiny green hand across his heart and his eyebrows caved inwards.

He grabbed his walking stick and checked to make sure we were all still meditating. When he spotted me, he motioned me forward with a lengthy fingernail, like he had done long ago, and the two of us exited the room.

"Find the other masters, we must," he rasped, and I didn't question him.

We were no more than a hundred meters down the corridor when Masters Windu, Ti, and Koon approached us.

"Have you felt it?" Windu asked the small master. His bronze face reflected his concern.

Yoda nodded his head solemnly, and Shaak Ti rushed forward to hug me.

"I'll get Masseus," Plo Koon told us, running back towards the meditation room.

"What's happening, Master?" I asked the Togruta whose arms were wrapped around my shoulders protectively.

Her painted lips pressed themselves together and she shook her head sadly. "I'll tell you later, Rana," she whispered.

Plo Koon and Grim came back down the hallway, and the six of us took off in the direction of the hangar bay. Yoda had to latch onto Mace's back because of his slow pace.

We approached the landing platform that the trio of Jedi had taken off of earlier, and saw their shuttle approaching. As it landed and they stepped out, I only spotted Master Kenobi and his apprentice emerge from its cockpit. The small green creature who had accompanied them was nowhere in sight.

And then it hit me.

Master Yaddle was dead.

* * *

I stared at Grim's face as the orange glow emitting from the flames in front of us danced across his young features. His hood was pulled up, as was mine, and his green eyes stared into an invisible spot in the distance with sadness. I then turned my gaze to Anakin, and the sight of his shamefully bowed head made me realize that he had played a part in the master's death.

Master Yaddle had sacrificed her life on Mawan in order to keep peace. Since Obi-Wan couldn't bring back the body, a few masters had lit a large fire in front of the Jedi Temple. Around a hundred or so Jedi were gathered around the fire, meditating or reminiscing.

I felt myself fill with grief as I remembered the master—she hadn't been too keen on liking me at our first meeting in the Council room, but she had soon taken a liking to me like Yoda had. She taught me many things about wisdom and the extent of compassion, and often slipped sweets into Grim's and my robe pockets when we weren't looking.

I ducked my head and my bangs hung in my eyes, covering up the tears that threatened to spill over. My sadness _was_ because of Yaddle's death, but also because of other things. I ached for Iaco's old freighter and Arris's kind hazel eyes. I longed to know my real parents, wondering what they were really like.

For the first time in my life, I cried. I felt my shoulders heave with sobs as my heart twisted in agony and saltwater streamed down my cheeks. The Force flooded into me and I allowed myself to let go of everything, trusting it to repair the damage.

* * *

**Dear Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard and the brown cow,  
**

**I wrote you guys a poem. Here it is:  
**

_**Roses are red,  
**_

_**Violets are blue,  
**_

_**You're my first reviewers,  
**_

**_and I love you! (:_  
**

**Seriously, I was getting quite discouraged with this story. Thank you both for taking the time to read this! :) It really kept me motivated as I slugged my way through this chapter (I _had_ to have writer's block at the most inconvenient time).  
**

**XOXO ;D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Leave a review, and get a free cookie! (It's better than joining the Dark Side)**

**Also this is a shortshortshortie, buuuuttttt that's because I decided the last sentence would sound kind of weird in the middle of a chapter. So this one'll be continued into another chapter (obviously).**

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

**THREE YEARS LATER**

"Jedi Stark and Masseus, we are approaching Antar 4."

I turned from where I was sitting in the copilot seat to face the Antarian Ranger that was addressing me and Grim. Her navy-colored cap was pulled far over her head in an attempt to conceal her face from view—but I could still see her azure eyes shining with curiosity.

"Thank you Echo." I nodded my gratitude, and her cheeks darkened considerably. I thought about how strange it must've been for her, to come into contact with another girl her age and not be able to form any sort of friendship. Fortunately, using her first name tended to ease the awkwardness a bit.

"I'll com Master Tiin," Grim said, turning to face me.

I bobbed my head up and down once more, ignoring the strands of hair that fell in my eyes. "Right." I turned my gaze to the window in front of us and stared at a light green planet as it came into view.

It was our first mission off-Coruscant without Masters Koon and Ti, and my nerves were going awry. Shaak had told me that she was confident I would be fine, but I couldn't seem to keep my anxiety under control. It didn't help that Echo, Grim, and I were in a fighter by ourselves—save for the small astromech droid Q7.

Probably sensing my unease, Grim reached over and laid his hand on my arm, sending soothing Force pulses throughout my body.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"You don't have to worry," he told me. "We—"

_"Masseus,"_ a voice came in through the loudspeakers in the main cabin.

Grim quickly grabbed his comlink. "Master Tiin, I was just about to com you." He swiveled his chair around to face the black sky out the opposite window. "We should be arriving on Antar 4 within the next few minutes."

_"Excellent. The squadron is meeting in a large trench just south of Baal Commune."_

Grim turned to exchange a look with Echo, which confirmed that she knew where to land. Then he went back to his com. "We'll be there."

I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes, calling on the Force to relieve my nausea. Soon I was filled with its peaceful and calming energy, and as we broke through the planet's atmosphere I found I wasn't worried at all.

In about three minutes' time, Echo had piloted the ship onto the planet and into a levee near a bustling city, which I assumed could be none other than Baal Commune.

"One of you must stay here with the ship," she told us. "I'll guide the other to your squadron."

Grim's green eyes locked onto my golden ones, and we both knew what the other was thinking.

"Sorry Echo," I said, standing up, "but Grim and I are a team. We're either going in there together or not going at all."

"Q7 can stay with the ship," Grim added, rising from his chair as well. The astro droid behind us made a few confused beeping noises, but a swift kick from my boot caused it to happily comply.

The Antarian Ranger shrugged. "All right."

The door adjacent to the three of us opened and she led us out of it. Soon we were enclosed in grasslands as we exited the ship and made our way further down the trench.

Echo pulled her tan coat around her figure, protecting herself from the strong winds that immediately greeted us. I watched as her light blond hair whipped backward in the breeze. Her home planet was beautiful, but chilly.

"Do you see the Jedi anywhere?" Grim asked me. We turned in a full circle, surveying the nearby fields for any sign of Master Tiin or Trebor, but were only greeted with an endless array of meadow grass.

I spotted a small object in the distance, and raised my arm to point. "Hey, is that—"

Echo hastily shoved me and Grim aside and barely had time to yell, "GET DOWN!" before we were thrown off our feet by a nearby explosion. The jolt sent us barreling downhill into a mud bank and complementary stream.

We laid there for awhile, and listed to another bomb as it was dropped somewhere close by. After I had spent a few moments recovering from the shock and my breathing had returned to normal, I raised my head to gaze at Grim and Echo.

"Roshu Sune," I heard the latter mutter in distaste.

The three of us stood up and proceeded to examine ourselves. Finding that our robes were lined with filth and grass stains, Grim and I quickly shed them. Echo did the same with her jacket and reached up to secure her hat, only to find that it had been lost in the tumble.

She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts—or form a plan. "We have to get out of here, and fast. Any idea where your Jedi are located?"

"They were supposed to be here," I said dumbly.

"Maybe your Rangers took them someplace else," Grim suggested.

Echo frowned. "No; my people would never lead yours astray."

Then, the realization hit us. Saesee Tiin and Coleman Trebor were gone—dead—along with the other Antarian Rangers.

We were stranded.


End file.
